Deja vu
by Susi08
Summary: IB es una chica de 17 años que, hacia algunos años ella fue a una galería donde conoció a una persona a la cual por mas que intentara, no recordaba. ¿Que pasara si vuelve a esa galería y ve a esa persona?
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy IB, tengo 17 años y voy en segundo año de preparatoria y así empieza mi historia:

-IB, ya levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela.- Dijo su madre.

De ahí salió una chica de pelo largo y castaño, ojos rojo oscuro, una camisa blanca con un enorme lazo rojo, una falda roja, zapatos negros y un lazo rojo en la cabeza

-Si mama, ya vine, ¿qué hay para desayunar?- Dijo IB totalmente vestida y peinada pero con mucha hambre. **(Jaja pobre IB xDD)**

-Son unos panqueques, pero come hija, que se te hace tarde- Dijo la mama de IB

-Si lo sé. No seas impaciente, total, ¡ustedes me van a llevar!- Dijo IB totalmente harta.

Luego su madre le dijo que por recompensa, la iba a dejar ir sola a donde quisiese.

Luego de 6 largas horas de clase, IB fue paseando por la calle y encuentra una galería de arte donde exhibían a…

-Guertena…- Dijo IB algo confundida, le parecía tan familiar ese nombre, porque, no lo recordaba, ¿Qué habrá pasado que su mente no la dejaba recordar…?

-Bueno… Entrare…- IB se decidió a entrar, vio unas pinturas bonitas, pero tal como el nombre de Guertena, le producían muchos recuerdos, luego IB fue a donde una escultura de rosas rojas y vio a un chico, de ojos azules, pelo morado algo alborotado, de chaqueta azul, franela verde y pantalones marrones…

-No puede ser… El es…-.

**Lo siento si el capitulo es muy corto pero, prometo que el segundo sera muchísimo mas largo jeje xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

-No puede ser… El es…- Dijo IB… Se recordaba un poco de el chico pero no recordaba es ¿Dónde lo vio? Y su nombre…

-Le preguntare su nombre… Etto… Perdone…- Dice IB tocándole el hombro al chico

-Dime IB- Dijo el chico volteándose para ver a IB

-¿Cómo usted sabe mi nombre?- Dijo IB sorprendida

-¿Ese es tu nombre? Es que se me vino a la mente al ver esta rosa, porque siento que conocí a una persona muy apreciada para mi, gracias a esta rosa…- Dijo el chico un poco deprimido, ya que, no podía recordar a esa persona tan preciada para el

-Bueno… Como usted sabe mi nombre ¿Me puede decir el suyo?- Dijo IB a la vez un poco conmovida por lo que dijo el chico…

-Mi nombre es… Garry…- Dijo el chico con la mirada un poco baja

IB al escuchar ese nombre le vino un poco de recuerdos… pero la persona que estaba con ella era nula…

-MMM… ¡Que lindo nombre!- Dijo IB después de reaccionar de sus pensamientos

En ese momento ella miro la hora ya se tenía que ir a su casa a almorzar en ese momento ella le dijo a Garry que ya se tenía que ir…

-¿Mañana vas a venir?- Le pregunto a IB mientras adornaba la pregunta con una sonrisa… Pero a la vez el pensó… ¿Por qué le pregunte eso?

-¿Ah? Sí, claro que vendré…- Dijo IB sonriéndole al chico

Mientras ella caminaba a su casa se preguntaba ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba conmigo en ese momento? Y ¿Por qué al escuchar el nombre de ese chico me recordé de ese momento?

-¡Ya llegue! Mama, Papa ¿están aquí?- Dijo IB mientras recorría toda su casa para ver donde estaban sus padres

-Bueno seguro que salieron… esperare a que lleguen…- Dijo IB mientras se acostaba en su cama. IB luego se quedo dormida.

-IB ¿Ya llegaste? Dijeron los padres de IB

Ella no respondía, así que la mama subió al cuarto de IB y cuando vio IB estaba ahí, dormida, dio un suspiro de alivio, pero vio que IB se encogía cada vez más, del miedo que tenia… La mama se pregunto:

-¿Qué estará soñando?- Dijo la mama, pero la dejo dormir

Después de media hora IB despierta de golpe se preguntaba: ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué se murió para que yo viviera? Y ¿Por qué lloraba tanto por él? ¿Sera una persona importante para mí? Hundida en sus pensamientos, se le vino a la mente ese chico llamado Garry…

-¿Qué porque se me viene a la mente ese chico? Yo no lo conozco ¿O sí?- Decía IB mientras cerraba los ojos pero apenas los cerraba se le venía a la mente es puro ese chico llamado…

-¡GARRY!- Grito IB mientras que los papas de ella se quedaron sorprendidos por que su hija grito ese nombre.

-¡IB! ¡Ven a comer! ¡Pero rápido para que no se te enfrié!-Dijo la mama mientras que pensaba preguntarle por que grito tan de repente ese nombre

-¡Ya voy mama!-Grito IB mientras que se levantaba de su cama para ir a comer… Mientras levantaba la mirada se preguntaba: ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Era alguien importante para ella?.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Es importante para ella? IB se preguntaba eso todo el tiempo, pero al final lo dejo así.

-A propósito IB, ¿Quién es Garry?- Pregunto la mama de IB.

-Ah, ¿Garry? Es solo un chico que conocí hoy en una galería…- Dijo IB un poco… ¿Extraña? Cada vez que pensaba en el nombre "Garry", se le venía en mente la persona neutra que estaba con ella en ese momento, ¿Sera Garry esa persona? Pero si apenas lo conoció hoy ¿O no?

-Wow, ¿fuiste a una galería? ¿A la que artista?- Pregunto la mama de IB con mucha curiosidad.

-Guertena…- Dijo IB un poco melancólica

-¿En serio? Nosotros fuimos hace 8 años pero luego te perdiste y nos fuimos apenas te encontramos- Dijo el papa de IB

-¿Ya habíamos ido? Qué extraño, no lo recuerdo…- Dijo IB un poco confundida y extrañada –Bueno me iré, tengo que verme con mis amigas-

La verdad es que IB fue a la galería a ver si veía a Garry y así preguntarle muchas cosas entre esas… De donde la conocía.

Cuando IB llego a la galería, en seguida se puso a buscar a Garry pero no lo veía en ningún lado, así que se puso a observar todos los cuadros y vio uno un poco extraño, de hecho, parecía dibujado por niños de 5 años.

"Mundo Fabricado".

Enseguida salieron notas en el suelo diciendo.

"Ven, de nuevo, IB y así podrás ver a Garry".

-Bah, obviamente esto está hecho por un bromista- Dijo IB, pero cuando fue al otro piso, vio las barras de un cuadro abiertas.

-Me pregunto que pasara si entro por aquí, lo máximo es que vendrán vigilantes a sacarme de la galería- Dijo IB un poco desinteresada.

Pero, de repente, IB cayó por algo parecido a un agujero y cuando dejo de caer, termino en una habitación totalmente azul.

-Qué extraño, esto me parece haberlo visto mucho antes… Sera en uno de esos sueños… O en realidad, será que esto… ¿Paso de verdad?- Dijo IB un poco confundida.

"IB, VEN!"

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me llamo alguien? ¿Pero quién?- Dijo IB mas confundida

"IB, VEN!"

IB siguió esa voz a ver quién era, era una voz bastante siniestra, por eso a IB le dio más curiosidad de quien era.

"Eso IB, VEN!"

La voz iba atrayendo cada vez más a IB, ya que mientras más se acercaba más siniestra sonaba.

"Ya casi llegas, IB, VEN!"

Cuando la voz dijo eso, IB llego a otra habitación azul, con una puerta y al frente una rosa roja como la de la galería.

-Eso, ya estas agarrando la rosa… Pronto nos volveremos a ver… IB.-


	4. Chapter 4

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?-Pensaba IB mientras caminaba por ese extraño lugar.

-Hola, IB-Dijo una chica rubia a la cual IB no conocía, o al menos, eso creía. –Tiempo sin verte.-

-Perdona, ¿te conozco?-Pregunto IB algo confundida.

-Oh, pero claro, Guertena te quito la memoria al salir de el, bueno me presento, soy Mary-Dijo Mary como si nada paso.

-Mucho gusto Mary, soy…-Dijo IB pero, sin poder terminar, fue interrumpida por Mary

-Ya sé quién eres, te salude antes-Dijo Mary feliz y luego abrazo a IB –Estoy tan feliz de verte, IB- Grito Mary

IB quedo confundida, al principio se dejo llevar, pero luego la alejo- Lo siento, yo no te puedo corresponder, no me voy por ese lado.-Dijo IB.

-Jajaja, IB, yo no te abrace porque este enamorada de ti, te abrace porque somos hermanas-Dijo Mary aun riéndose por lo que dijo IB.

-¿Hermanas? No lo creo, yo sabría si tengo hermana-Dijo IB algo confundida.

-Eso significa que mis padres se olvidaron de mí…-Dijo Mary algo triste.

-N… No te pongas así Mary, seguro ellos te quieren y te buscan-Dijo IB tratando de calmar a Mary.-A propósito puedo preguntar ¿Dónde estamos?-Dijo IB

-Estamos en el mundo fabricado por Guertena-Dijo Mary aun algo triste.

-Guertena… Porque siempre ese nombre se me hace conocido-Pensó IB-¿Qué es eso de mundo fabricado por Guertena?-Le pregunto IB a Mary.

-No sabría como explicarte… Así que no preguntes…-Dijo Mary.

-O… Ok?-Dijo IB bastante confundida por la actitud de Mary- A propósito… ¿Tú conoces a un chico llamado Garry?-Dijo IB emocionada.

-¡NO! ¡NO CONOZCO A ESE TIPO!-Dijo Mary exaltada- Rayos ya conoció a Garry, es capaz de que él le dirá la verdad y arruinara mi plan… Pero no le dejare. ¡ES LA GUERRA!-Pensó Mary.


	5. Disculpas

Wolas, como están? Mis queridos fans xDD (Amo decir eso xDD) se que me querrán matar por no aparecerme por un mes entero pero es que me pasaron unos ciertos inconvenientes y encima llevo 2 semanas enferma, solo vine a decirles que continuare el fanfic para el martes de la semana que viene, en otras palabras, el 29 de abril. Sin más que decir les deseo un muy feliz fin de semana y hasta el martes.

Atte.: Susi08


	6. Chapter 5

Hola mi amado harem (?) disculpen por mi desaparición, es que bueno la escuela me tenia revuelta y encima en mis clases de dibujo empezaron a mandar tarea entonces era la tarea del cole y la de dibujo y estaba que me iba a lanzar por una ventana si no acababa pronto la escuela (ya que mis clases de dibujo no las termino hasta dentro de un año) y además tenía un bloqueo tremendo, estaba que hasta borraría el fanfic, no los culpo por haberme dejado de seguir tanto a mí como la historia, quien este hasta horita me siga, es que son verdaderos fans y se los agradezco enserio de todo corazón bueno, aquí les dejo el cap que no se si al menos me quedo bien…

-¡No! ¡No conozco a ese tipo!- Mary se puso tan exaltada cosa que IB vio raro ya que aunque no lo conociese, no era necesario ponerse así.

-¿Vale? Bueno, pero sigo sin entender que lugar es este…- Dijo IB algo confundida –Pero no entiendo porque me parece haber visto este lugar antes- Pensó IB.

-Bueno, vamos a caminar, no nos quedemos aquí todo el día- Dijo Mary llevándose a IB para otro pasillo.

-Pero espera, mis padres se van a preocupar, ¿Como se supone que se puede salir de aquí?- Dijo IB algo alterada ya que sabía que sus padres se iban a preocupar mucho por ella.

-Tranquila IB, ni que se fuesen a olvidar de ti- Dijo Mary- Para salir hay que encontrar el retrato del "Mundo Fabricado"-

-Ese es el retrato donde entre, pero, ¿Si volvemos de donde vine no podremos salir más rápido?- Dijo IB con actitud positiva.

-No es tan simple, ¡además que tu viniste por el "Abismo de profundidad" no por "Mundo Fabricado"!- Dijo Mary sin casi paciencia

-Sí, pero fue gracias a que le hice caso a ese cuadro y fui ahí y… Espera, ¿Cómo sabes por dónde entre?- Dijo IB algo confundida.

-Porque ahí fue donde entre hace años- Dijo Mary entre nerviosa y segura.

-Ah… Mary, ¿Por qué tu reacción de antes cuando pregunte por Garry?- Dijo Ib algo confundida y con cierta curiosidad.

-Es que… El me robo lo que más quería- Dijo Mary fingiendo cierta tristeza

-Mary tenía un novio y lo quería mucho y de repente Garry llego, lo sedujo, se hicieron novios y dejo a Mary sola- Pensó Ib soltando una pequeña risa

-¿De qué te ríes?- Dijo Mary algo enojada pero a la vez empezándose a reír un poco.

-¿De casualidad alguna vez tuviste novio?- Dijo IB ya algo más seria pero no borrando su risa de la cara.

-Ib… Llevo 8 años encerrada aquí, ¿Crees que pude tener?- Dijo Mary con cierta cara de ironía.

-Bueno, lo siento, entonces… ¿Quién fue la persona que te quito Garry?- Pregunto IB algo confundida.

-A ti…- Dijo con una cara melancólica y a la vez triste **(Claro que todo es puro teatro de Mary)**

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo, si a Garry lo conocí ayer- Dijo IB bastante confundida, no entendía que quería decir Mary con que Garry le quito a ella.

-Olvídalo, ¿seguimos? Ya tenemos mucho rato aquí paradas- Dijo Mary cambiando de tema a ver si IB se olvidaba de ese descuido suyo.

-Vale- Dijo Ib bastante confundida siguiendo su camino.

Mientras tanto un chico de pelo morado algo revuelto y de ojos negros iba caminando, con algo de melancolía y viendo la rosa azul que acababa de recoger y preguntándose cómo había llegado hacia ese sitio tan raro

-Esa chica, no sé porque me trajo tantos recuerdos… Tanta tristeza, tanta melancolía, tanto cariño- Dijo Garry mientras caminaba

De repente le empezó un dolor en el pecho y tuvo unos recuerdos de hace 8 años y se vio a él con una niña pequeña como de 9 años, de cabello marrón y ojos rojo oscuro, que iba con una especie de ropa de escuela

-No puede ser, ¿Es IB? Significa que…. ¿Ya yo conocía IB?- Pensó Garry mientras veía los recuerdos.

En esos recuerdos Garry estaba despertando y viendo a una pequeña niña con una rosa azul y otra roja.

_-¿Estás bien?-Preguntaba la niña con una cara de preocupada._

_-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eres uno de esos mounstros que me vienen a comer ¿verdad?- Dijo Garry echándose para atrás del susto –No, espera, eres como yo ¿cierto?, Lo siento- Dijo Garry calmando su susto._

_La niña se rio un poco y luego se acerco, yo me quede admirándola un rato, era bastante linda e indefensa, sentía que debía protegerla._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Garry- Dijo Garry algo emocionado y feliz._

_-Yo me llamo IB- Dijo la niña con un tono de bastante timidez, se nota que era bastante tímida_

-Ya veo, yo si conozco a Ib, pero si se nota que nos llevábamos muy bien, ¿Qué paso para que no nos conociéramos? Sera que nos dio amnesia- Pensaba Garry volviendo a ver la rosa que tenía en sus manos.

Mientras Garry iba caminando, iba pensando en Ib y que paso con ellos para que no se conociesen cuando de repente volvió a sentir algo en el pecho.

_-Entrégame tu rosa y te daré la de Ib- Dijo una chica rubia con cara de psicótica, esa chica sabía que Garry diría que sí y aprovechándose de eso huiría con Ib_

_Garry no sabía qué hacer, si daba su rosa moriría y no podría volver a su mundo, pero si no le daba la rosa a Mary, Ib es la que moriría, él prefería morir, el ya había vivido parte de su vida, pero esa pobre niña… Ella solo tenía nueve años, todavía podía vivir toda una vida, está decidido, daré mi rosa._

_-Toma, Mary… Aquí tienes mi rosa, ahora dale la suya a Ib por favor- Rogó Garry acercándose a Mary poco a poco ofreciendo su rosa._

_-Vale, aquí tienes, Jaja me gusta el azul, mucho más que el rojo- Dijo Mary sínicamente, ahora sí tendría su oportunidad de llevarse a Ib –Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…- Empezó a decir Mary_

_Garry poco a poco sintió un dolor en el pecho, que se volvía cada vez más fuerte, cuando vio que a su rosa solo le quedaban 2 pétalos se desmayo, y antes de morir solo oyó a una niña de nueve años gritar su nombre llorando._

Garry lloró con ese recuerdo, esa pequeña niña era Ib, antes de él morir, la niña gritó su nombre, llorando, pero ahora estaba aquí, y la protegería costara lo que le costara.

Espera, porque tanto le preocupaba esa niña, no era nada de él, solo era una niña que conoció en una muy mala situación, no por eso la tenía que proteger tanto, además, esta vez no era una niña, ya se podría cuidar sola, pero algo lo llevaba a quererla proteger, era un sentimiento bastante reconfortable.

**Mientras tanto con Ib y Mary**

-Oye, quiero que me digas… ¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué nunca volviste con nosotros? ¿Por qué quedaste 8 años aquí encerrada?- Dijo Ib bastante confundida.

-Bueno… Porque no podía salir sola… Necesito de alguien para salir, esa eres tu Ib, te necesito a ti para salir- Dijo Mary acercándose cada vez más a Ib.

-Ahm… Etto… Ya veo, ¿Pero porque justo yo?, ¿Qué soy de especial en esto?- Dijo Ib súper confundida.

-Sí que lo eres, por algo el destino te trajo aquí, estas destinada a sacar a tu hermanita de aquí- Dijo Mary tomando a Ib de las manos.

-Mary, no me siento nada cómoda con esto- Dijo Ib tratando de señalar a las manos de Mary.

-¿Por qué?, después de todo somos hermanas, no tiene nada de malo- Dijo Mary apretando mas fuerte las manos de Ib.

-A propósito Mary, ¿Para qué es esta rosa?, la encontré hace un rato- Dijo Ib algo melancólica, ya que se acordó de Garry repentinamente.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Ven, dámela- Dijo Mary mientras agarraba la rosa

De repente Mary arrancó dos pétalos de esa rosa que tenía el hermoso color de la sangre. De repente Ib sintió unos dolores horribles en el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado dos golpes en el pecho y en la barriga. Sintió una terrible sensación.

-Si se salen los otros ocho pétalos, dile fin a tu vida así que, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que mueras, hermana…- Dijo Mary con cara mezclada en melancolía y satisfacción

-Ow ya veo, entonces tendré mucho cuidado ya que yo tampoco quiero morir, aún tengo 17 años y no he tenido novio- Dijo Ib con una pequeña mirada de picardía.

De repente mientras seguían caminando, llegaron a una sala, donde vieron a un chico tirado, Ib enseguida corrió hacia él.

-¡GARRY!- Grito Ib feliz pero a la vez preocupada por Garry.

-Espera… ¡IB!- Grito Mary tratando de retener a Ib –¡Llego el idiota pelo de uva a arruinarme todo…!

Bueno que les pareció? Genial, no? No? Ok u.u bueno me vuelvo a disculpar, prometo ahora si ser más puntual, y ahora como solo tengo este fanfic seré mas puntual ^^ Vuelvo a disculparme y a agradecerle a los que aun me siguen y están conmigo ^^ se los agradezco mucho, bueno adiós y hasta pronto!


End file.
